


Serious?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Mentions of het, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Lily talk about the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, mentions of het  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley sat at her usual table in the Gryffindor Common Room, books spread out in front of her. She was currently re-reading her notes from third year transfiguration, trying to connect the theories to information from previous and subsequent years. 

Lily Luna Potter skipped through the portrait hole and across the room. She had been in a particularly good mood ever since she'd broken up with her latest boyfriend, a sixth year Slytherin who had turned out to be a real jerk. Lily made her way over to where her cousin and close friend was sitting and pulled out a chair. “Hey Rosie.”

Rose held up one finger, “Just let me finish this paragraph.” Lily nodded and waited semi-patiently for the other redhead to stop reading. After a moment Rose looked up at the younger girl, “Hi Lily. What's got you so happy?”

Lily smiled widely. “I just dumped that asshole Micah.”

“Ah,” Rose mused, “that's good.”

“Yes.” Lily paused. “So when are you going to date someone?”

Rose rolled her eyes, this was a conversation they'd been having a lot lately. “When I find a boy who's worth my time.”

“Why not date Scorp? He's a great guy,” Lily suggested.

Rose laughed. “I'm not his type.”

Lily frowned slightly. “How do you know?”

“I just do, OK?” Rose gave her cousin that clearly said 'drop it or else'.

“OK.” Lily was quiet for a moment and just when Rose was about to go back to studying she spoke again, “I can't believe Al's been with Samantha for almost six months now.”

“I know. It's amazing,” Rose agreed.

“You think it's serious?”

Rose shrugged. “I don't know. It certainly could be. What do you think?”

“I don't think so. I have a feeling she's not really what he wants.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rose asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Lily said, standing up and starting to walk away, “absolutely nothing.”

Rose shook her head as she watched her friend walk away. Lily certainly was a strange one.


End file.
